Electrically powered, portable fans typically have a motor mounted to a base that is positioned upon a table or a floor. In operation, the motor rotates an annular array of blades. These blades are typically encased within a protective safety grill to prevent direct access to the rotating blades.
With many fans, the base is in the form of a single pedestal, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D414,256. Alternatively, the fan may include two U-shaped legs which support the motor and blades, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,095. Additionally, the fan shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,095 may be mounted to a window sill rather than being positioned upon the ground. This mounting of the fan allows it to be pivoted along a first vertical axis of rotation associated with the mounting of the fan to the sill, as shown in FIG. 6, and a second vertical axis of rotation associated with the pivotal joints 18, as shown in FIG. 5. This mounting system however still limits the positioning of the fan through these two parallel axes of rotation, for when the fan was mounted to the side of a sill it can only be rotated horizontally to direct air along different sides of room. Similarly, when mounted to the top of a sill it can only be rotated vertically to direct air along different heights within the room. As such, the fan can not be adjusted to direct air to all areas with a given room when it is mounted to a window sill.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a fan capable of having a greater degree of positions relative to a mounting surface. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.